


The infants of the starship Enterprise

by Watsonishigh



Category: Star Trek
Genre: De-aging, Fun on the enterprise, Kid Fic, Kirk and Spock are gonna be playmates, McCoy is done, baby Pavel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watsonishigh/pseuds/Watsonishigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a conveniently placed away mission, most of the enterprise bridge crew get turned into children. With their minds changing as well as their bodies, and their CMO now tiny, the enterprise has their work cut out if they want them back.  Kirk is 5, Spock is 7, Sulu is 6, McCoy is 10 and Chekov is 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd.

The away team woke up in a cloud of dust. Trees loomed above them.  
"Everyone ok?" Asked kirk. Kirk's voice had gone up about five octaves, sounded... childlike. Everyone turned to look at him, Kirk now appeared to be five years old, his shirt hanging off one shoulder. The rest of the team looked at themselves. They all, with the exception of Yeoman Johnson who was nowhere to be seen, seemed to be younger versions of themselves. Spock looked to be around seven, where Sulu was around five or six. McCoy was the eldest at ten and Chekov appeared to be two or three.  
"aww shit." said Bones, stepping out of his now over sized boots towards Chekov, who had started to whimper.  
"If my calculations are correct, we have all retained our adult minds." said Spock. "Damn straight" muttered Bones  
"Then why is ensign Chekov behaving like his new age would determine?" Everyone glanced over to Chekov, who was sat on the ground.

"I do now know keptin. But everything is wery big and scary." He began to whimper again as Bones reached him. He reached his short arms up to the doctor, who picked him up and turned to Kirk.  
"What do we do now Jim. I'm a Doctor not a babysitter, or a kid." Sulu had toddled over the Doctor and was holding Chekov's hand, which had helped to calm him down.  
"I don't know" said Jim. "Comm the ship? Anyone's communicators working?"  
"Thats gonna be a tricky one to explain." said Sulu. Everyone searched their clothes for their comms.

" My communicator appears to be functional" said Spock. "I shall comm the enterprise and attempt to explain out situation."  
Kirk looked around at his now tiny companions "You do that, we should find out what caused" Kirk gestured to his crew-mates "this."  
"Hell no!" exclaimed McCoy. "It's a miracle you weren't allergic to whatever caused this and now you want to go wandering round this planet as a damn toddler!"  
"I'm five." Sulked Kirk.  
"Enterprise! Uhura, we appear to have suffered a slight problem" Spock said into his comm.  
"Slight, this is a bloody disaster!" shouted McCoy. Chekov whimpered again, nuzzling into McCoy. Sulu gripped his hand.  
"We all have been... de-aged to younger versions of ourselves. Our ages range from ten to three, Yeoman Johnson is missing presumed dead. We need immediate assistance." They heard Uhura's muffled voice from the comm. "Lt. Uhura says to remain where we are until Mr Scott can beam us up as the enterprise does not recognise us."  
"My own ship, not knowing me..." Kirk folded his arms. The group stood in uncertainty until the whir of the transporter took them up to the transporter room. Scotty stood when he saw the group.  
"What in gods name is goin' The noise startled Chekov, who let out a little cry. "Oh dear lord, I cannae believe it. You're babies." Kirk cried out in protest.  
"We are hardly 'babies', children is more correct." Scotty beamed at the tiny Vulcan. "Oh god above, whos this little fella. It cannae be Spock, he's too damn cute!"  
Spock blushed green slightly and frowned "That is hardly appropriate language Mr Scott. We require sufficient clothing and living space and I believe ensign Chekov requires a nap."  
"I do not require a nap. I am not three, I am sewenteen." However, at this moment Chekov yawned, rather proving Spock's point. Scotty laughed, reaching for his comm.  
"I'll ask Uhura what she can. I think for now it'd be best if you all go down to sickbay." Spock frowned again. "I believe we may need ahem, assistance." Scotty crouched down do so he was level with Spock.  
"Do you need a chaperone?" Spock pouted "We may not be able to access turbolifts at our current heights." Scotty stood.  
"I'll get Chapel" he said with a smile. The tiny officers pouted as the rest of the transporter room crew tried not to coo over the now adorable bridge crew.  
Chapel walked into the room. "Oh my god, you're adorable!" She walked over the Kirk to find out what happened just as Uhura walked in, who preceded to laugh.  
"Oh Jesus Christ, you really are babies!" She walked up to McCoy to take baby Chekov off him, tiny Sulu made an upset noise.

"Oh you want to be picked up too?" She crouched down to let Sulu get on her back, where he took Chekov's hand. Chapel took Kirk and Spock's hands, against much protest and with McCoy between the two women, the group set off to sickbay.  
"In your... state, M'Benga will have to be CMO, Leonard. He'll be the one the to.... turn you back." Chapel told them.  
"Not sure if i want him too." muttered Uhura. "I must object" Spock looked behind him over to Uhura. "You would" The group walked into a turbolift. Little Kirk tried and failed to reach the button to take them to the Medbay.  
"No, you misunderstand. In this state we are unable to perform our duties."  
"Oh god. The captain, pilot, CMO, Navigator and first officer. Oh my gosh!" Chapel squeezed Kirk and Spock's hands.  
Kirk decided to speak up at this "The crew will do fine. But we need to get back to normal size as soon as possible. I think this may have also affected our minds."  
"I must agree with the Captain. Whatever caused this has also effected our neural functions, though less than our physical conditions." Spock said. The doors to the turbolift opened and Medbay looked a hell of a lot bigger to the now tiny crewmates. Dr. M'benga walked over to them.  
"Dear god. Leonard, what happened?" Bones frowned.  
"Something turned us into goddamn infants, that's what Geoffrey!"


	2. Chapter two

"And zat is how wodka was inwented!" Chekov triumphantly finished his tale with a gurgle.   
"Actually Mr Chekov, Vodka was almost certainly invented in Finland." Spock said with a hint of a smile. Chekov frowned and sniffled. Sulu squeezed his hand and glared at Spock.  
"What kind of thing to say is that? Everyone knows Vodka was invented in Russia."   
"On the contrary Mr Sulu, there is considerable evidence that Vodka was created in the region now known as Finland, which does border on Russia however-" Spock was cut off by Kirk, who put his hand over Spock's mouth.  
"Don't upset him Spock." Kirk looked over to Chekov who had already forgotten the incident and was babbling to a confused Sulu in Russian.   
"Don't do that to Spock, Jim" Christine scolded him. "How would you like it if someone did it to you?"  
"I'd lick their hand" beamed Jim!   
"That's disgusting Jim." replied the nurse.  
"You're disgusting" mumbled the kid, pouting.   
"It's nice to see Jim hasn't changed." Bones said, just as Dr. M'benga walked up.   
"Well, it's not good news I'm afraid. I have no clue what happened to you lot. Dr. McCoy, you're quite welcome to look at the results." M'benga said guiltily.   
"I think I may Doctor." McCoy followed M'benga into an office the other side of Medbay.   
"Where Uhuraaaaa?" moaned Jim. Christine rolled her eyes.  
"She's holding the ship together on the bridge. Literally. The captain's chair is empty."   
"Well, I better go fill it!" Jim jumped off the biobed and began to run to the turbolift until Nurse Chapel grabbed his collar.  
"Come back here mister. Stay there" She lifts him onto the biobed next to Spock. "That reminds me, you need clothes. I'll go conjure something up. Spock, keep an eye on Jim until Leonard gets back. " She rushes off, in search of tiny uniforms for them.   
"Spockkk?" Jim leans over to the Vulcan."  
"No Jim. You cannot."   
"You don't even know what i want."  
"The statistical likelihood of it being a plausible suggestion was less than 3.23232%"  
"I miss Bones."   
"He is merely looking at ways to make us adult again. And he is only 20 feet away and will return shortly."   
"He better. You're lame." Jim folded his arms and swung his legs.   
Thankfully, Bones walked out at this point, looking less than happy.   
"Damn near killed us. At his age, Chekov was in serious danger. Good grief man, what was that planet?" Leonard looked as grumpy as his ten year old self could. "Do we have stay in these bloody giant shirts any longer?"   
"Nurse Chapel left to get us appropriately sized clothing, she is due to return shortly. " Spock said.   
"Well, I'm going to get back to finding a cure for... this" With this, M'benga walked away. With only the sounds of Chekov Russian babbles, which were slowing and becoming indented with increasing yawns, the group sat on the biobed and waited. The were only disturbed by nurses cooing over them occasionally.   
Chapel walked over to them and led them to the examination room where she had layed out outfits for everyone. Tiny uniforms for Kirk and Spock layed out side by side on the side tables. On the biobed, uniforms for McCoy and Sulu. Next to them, space patterned footie pyjamas for Chekov.   
"Sorry Chekov. I had to shrink something and i went to get your pyjamas and well. This is what i found." Chekov blushed.  
"My mama sent zem." Kirk stifled a laugh. Bones hit him in the arm.   
"OK, I'll help Chekov. Bones, you help Sulu. Kirk and Spock help each other"   
Kirk shouts"I DON'T NEED HELP!!" the same time as Spock states "I do not require help in dressing myself."   
"Well, in case you do, you have each other." She places Chekov on the bed, McCoy and Kirk already stripping down. Spock begins with intense precision and Sulu remains dressed, hanging behind Christine. The nurse wriggles Pavel into the pajamas and puts him on the bed and turns to Sulu.  
"Do you want to some help?" Sulu shakes his head.   
"Ok, here are your things" She helpfully stands in front of him.  
"Why don't cha wanna change Sulu?" says Jim from inside his shirt.   
"Do you require help Kirk?" asks Spock.  
"Nope I'm fine" says Jim as he continues to not be able to get the shirt on.  
"It'd fit just fine if you didn't have such a big head" mumbles Bones. Spock rolls his eyes and pulls the shit over Jims head.  
"Said I didn't need help" Jim reaches to pull on the shoes.   
"On the contrary, you appeared to require it. I was just following Nurse Chapel's instructions." Spock looks almost guilty.   
" 's fine Spock" Jim finished putting on his shoes as Christine puts on Sulu's. She picks up Chekov, who looks very sleepy. Too sleepy to even hold Hikaru's hand.   
"We've got you guys a room ready. Somehow." She leads them back to the turbolift, kirk unable to stand still and into a corridor. She leads them into what was the Captain's quarters but now contains a variety of toys and a crib.  
"I do not understand. The crib is for Chekov but where are the rest of us going to sleep?" asked Spock. Christine laughed.   
"The bed, its plenty big enough for the four of you, as tiny as you are." Spock frowned while Kirk giggled.  
"Well, I've crashed with Sulu before and me and Bones have shared a bed enough times ot be cool. C'mon Spock, buck up" Kirk beamed at Spock, who blushed green and looked down.   
"Well, I'll bring your dinner in about an hour, you guys can amuse yourselves till then?" Christine's question was met with a chorus of 'sure's' and 'okay's and one stern 'I'm sure we will find this adequate'. She left the room with a smile on her face, off to find a meal to please what was sure to be a fussy group of children. Now, was Jim allergic to radish?  
The kids instantly rushed to toys,as they had been placed obviously for each child. Chekov saw a giant padd with a huge planetary map on it and crawled over to play. Sulu took up the games console with a driving game. McCoy and Spock picked up padds with the data of their transformations and Kirk decided the bed looked prime for jumping on, his toy starship ignored.   
When Chapel returned to the room, she could hardly believe that these kids used to be the commanding officers of a starship. McCoy and Spock were practically shouting at each other over the data. Kirk and Chekov were flying a toy starship over Russia and Sulu was still playing driving. She smiled, maybe they should leave them be?


End file.
